PROGRAMA DE LOCOS JAJAJAJAAJAJ xD
by hotala
Summary: hola jajajaja esta es mi primera historia version entrevista xD....espero que les guste...ahi mucho humor....
1. Chapter 1

Autora: no soi dueña de ninguno de los personajes que saldran en esta historia ecepto yo xD y mis dos amigas…pero los demás por desgracias no me pertenecen…

En esta historia las tres chicas que salen no se les nombrara como son físicamente pero se darán cuenta como son mentalmente xD…ahora si quieren saber un poco como son físicamente se los diré….

Lina: es flaca y alta como los gemelos de ouran hight host club y como el porte de neji en naruto…es linda hermosa (el ego bajo xD) tiene el pelo largo y lisoondu de color castaño oscuro igual que sus ojos y es de piel blanca…lleva una polera muy apretada naranjas y jeans azules apretados con botas negras

Jo: es flaca y alta como los gemelos de ouran hight host club y como el porte de neji en naruto…es muy hermosa…tiene el pelo castaño oscuro liso y sus ojos de color azul marino y es de piel blanca…leva una polera con tiritas muy apretada negra con jeans oscuros y zapatillas negras…

Cho: es flaca y alta como los gemelos de ouran hight host club y como el porte de neji en naruto…es linda…tiene el pelo castaño claro y liso igual que sus ojos…y es de piel blanca…lleva una polera celeste con una minifalda y sandalias…

Oo. Entrevista de locos .oO

En un canal de TV, había 2 chicas esperando el comienzo del programa…

Lina: yeah! burning!...-lina toma café-puag xx este café apesta!!!!

X: pero si es el mejor café del mundo TTTT

Jo: preferemos café instantaneo ¬¬

X: café de plebeyo?! Ahhhhh!!!! Xx –ataque al corazón-

Lina: y yo sigo sin mi café uu

Jo: será…y cuantos son los entrevistados?

Lina: burning xD! Son 8 pero recuerda que ahí una persona en especial que nos viene a ayudar

Director: 10 segundos y entramos al aire

Lina: yo kiero mi café TTTT

Director: 9 segundos para comenzar…

Jo: toma café francés instantáneo

Director: 8 segundos

Lina: burning!! xD

Director: 7 segundos

Jo: estas lista?

Director: 6 segundos

Lina: nací lista!

Director: 5 segundos

Jo: yo me siento en la derecha

Director: 4 segundos

Lina: no, yo me siento en la derecha

Director: 3 segundos

Jo: decidamos como personas de un coeficiente 300 IQ

Director: 2 segundos

Las dos:piedra-papel-tijera

Director: 1 segundo

Lina: perdí TTTT

Director: estamos al aire!

Jo: hola a toda la gente que nos ven nn!...

Lina: estamos devuelta con mas entrevistados porque ustedes lo pidieron, por lómenos eso dice mi papelito nnU

Jo: bueno, para comenzar esta la siquica de mariscos y convención en locos graduada por Internet y gran amiga nuestra! Cho!

Aparece cho llorando de la emoción con una canción toda emotiva

Cho:hola!

Liana: bueno ahora si podemos seguir la entrevista!

Jo: lo que ustedes esperaban a nada menos que kakashi-sensei Xd!

"crick crick "

Jo: dije kakashi-sensei!!!

"crick crick "

Jo: eh…pues…eh

Lina: se inteligente…-voz actuada- o! por dios! El Nuevo libro "perdido en el mundo erótico" -le susurra a jo- ahora espera 3 2 1

Kakashi: hola nn ¿Dónde esta ese libro?

Lina: te menti ¬¬

Jo: kakashi n///n –babea

Cho: kakashi i love youuuuuu!!!

Jo:yo mas

Kakashi: nnU…jejejeje

Lina: bueno a estas no las pesques y siéntate por favor...

Kakashi: ok

Lina: ahora viene el segundo invitado tamaki xD

Cho: -le silva a tamaki y este se pone rojo- mijito riko!!!

Tamaki: ehhh o///o gracias

Lina: quieres café?

Tamaki: ahhh!!! Café de plebeyo!!!

Lina: otro mas ¬¬ quieres o no?

Tamaki: si nn

Jo: siéntate por favor n/////n –saliendo del mundo babaleanddea. Y ahora el tercer invitado gaara!!!

Gaara: hola…

Lina: te amo pelirrojo hermoso xD

Gaara: o//////O

Cho: te keremos

Gaara: o////////////////////O

Jo: yo no ¬¬

Gaara: que dijiste-mostrando con la arena una cabeza degollada-

Jo:oh oh …hola nnU…te queremos mucho sabias

Gaara: nn

Jô: bipolar tênia que ser ¬¬

Gaara: que?-mostrando la arena degollada-

Jo: osea tan lindo que es nnU

Gaara: gracias – se va a sentar-

Cho. O no que es hermoso

Jo: si te gustan los chicos con una problemas de sociabilidad…si uu

Lina: admite que lo amas locamente…

Jo: como michel jackson con su nariz ¬¬ , como sea ahora el cuarto invitado

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo espero que les guste xD…

Me emocione haciendo esto…

Espero que me dejen reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

**Jajajaj…bueno aquí lo sigo!!!!...no me maten si no les gusta….**

**Bueno ya saben que estos personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬…aunque estoy planeando robármelos…bueno que aquí empiece el –voz de animador chanta-EL PROGAMA LOCO WUAJAJAJAJ-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**Cho: O no que es hermoso**

**Jo: si te gustan los chicos con una problemas de sociabilidad…si uu**

**Lina: admite que lo amas locamente…**

**Jo: como michel jackson con su nariz ¬¬ , como sea ahora el cuarto invitado**

_CAPITULO NUEVO_

_Lina: con ustedes nada menos que kaoru hitachiin!!!!!!!!!!!y su hermano hikaru hitachiin!!!!!!!!!!...-véase lina con una banderita de I love hitachiin…-_

_Aparecen los gemelos con su pose de amor incesto…_

_Cho: que hermoso xD!!! Viva el amor incesto…._

_Jo: abajo el amor incesto ¬¬!!!_

_Lina: deja a kaoru TT3TT_

_Kaoru: hermano…te kiero…_

_Hikaru: yo también hermano…_

_Jo: si yo también los kiero ¬¬ váyanse a sentarse por favor…_

_Hikaru: bueno pero donde ¬¬…_

_Kaoru: ahí muchos asientos y nosotros somos dos…_

_Cho: al lado de tamaki…_

_Tamaki: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..._

_Hikaru: hola my lord ¬u¬…_

_Kaoru: tanto tiempo ¬u¬…_

_Lina: En verdad fueron 15 minutos que no se veían ¬¬u…_

_Kaoru: si lo sabemos pero es para hacerlo mas divertido uu…_

_Lina: aaaaaa….que inteligente…_

_Jo: bueno ya puedes decir el quinto invitado? uu…_

_Cho: por favor…dilo ya lina que me muero por saber que es?_

_Lina: bueno el quinto entrevistado es nada menos que….-redoble de tambores-el hermoso peliazul sasuke!!!..._

_Sasuke: hola…_

_Jo: sasuke te amo Xd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Cho: cásate conmigo…al lado están las vegas mira-muestra una ventana donde afuera salía vegas-_

_Lina: que hace las vegas detrás de la ventana?..._

_Jo: lo mismo que hace esa puerta donde sale un papel donde esta escrito baño…_

_Lina: aaaa..ósea incoherente_

_Jo: si…._

_Sasuke: hola a todos…_

_Fans de sasuke: saske!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love iu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Cho: aprendan ingles!!!!!! Y no es saske como sake sino sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Fans de sasuke: ¬¬u…_

_Lina: y de donde salieron ustedes oo? nose supone que los aplausos y gritos son grabaciones ¬¬u…_

_Director: si pero ellas nos pagaron 1000 dólares por entrar…_

_Jo: interesado ¬¬u…como sea por favor detrás de la línea roja…_

_Fan de sasuke: y donde esta esa línea roja?_

_Jo: a unos 80 kilómetros de aquí…_

_Fan de sasuke:….._

_Lina: bueno…siéntense por allá por favor y no hagan tanto ruido…_

_Fans de sasuke: bueno…_

_Cho: porque las dejaste quedarse?_

_Lina: porque me dieron 1000 dólares por dejarlas quedarse…eso de el club de sasuke gana mucha plata…_

_Cho: ¬¬u…bueno digan el sexto invitado por favor para terminar de presentar e ir a las preguntas…_

_Jo: bueno pero no te enojes…el sexto invitado es el único…_

_Lina: después de estos comerciales usted sabrá quien es el sexto invitado –dice lina tapándole la boca a jo- no se lo pierdan ya volvemos_

_Aparece una canción de programa chulo xD…primer comercial…._

_Señor de comerciante: Buenas tardes señores…ustedes están artos de esperar 3 horas en el baño para cagar…están cansados de tomar laxante y que no puedan salir del baño en 2 días…están cansados de comprar 20 aerosol para no tener que oler el baño después de cagar….pues yo les tengo la solución!!!!!!!!-aparece una canción de OMG!!!-use la malteada caga una hora sin olor!!!!!!!!! Usted no tendrá problemas en olor ni en tiempo solo tómela y en 5 minutos ya estará en el baño y solo una hora!!!! No dos ni tres horas solo una!!!!!!...ya sabe compre malteada caga una hora!!!!!!!! Porque es malteada es buena…_

_En el programa….._

_Lina: quien puso ese comerciante?????_

_Jo: wuajajajajajaj que buena waujajajajajaj_

_Cho: parece que el presupuesto bajo del canal para poner eso ¬¬u…_

_Director: es uno de las 10 empresas que nos financias…_

_Lina: pues no pudieron poner otra cosa que no sea tan…_

_Jo: tan estupida wuajajajajajajaajaj_

_Lina: eso mismo ¬¬u…_

_Director: por desgracia no…_

_Aparece el 2 comercial…._

_Señor de propaganda: señores!!! Ustedes quieren comodidad?!_

_Hombre: si!!!!!_

_Señor de propaganda: ustedes quieren estar tranquilos?!!_

_Hombre: si!!!!_

_Señor de propaganda: usted a no quiere ver a su suegra metiche!?!!_

_Hombre: si!!!!!!!!_

_Señor de propaganda: pues use esto –aparece una canción de salvación y voces angelicales- es el spray mata suegras con resultados de inmediato…solo lo tiene que echar a alguna cosa de su suegra y puf!!! Nunca más la volverá a ver!!!_

_Hombre: si!!!!!!!!!!! Viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Señor de propaganda: llame ya!!! Sha!!!!!!!!!!!_

_EN EL PROGRAMA_

_Lina: eso también es por falta de presupuesto verdad ¬¬?_

_Director: no eso fue por pedido de nuestro jefe…_

_Jo: o….cuando empezamos?..._

_Director: en 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…al aire…_

_Cho: hola a todos!!!! Gracias por esperar nn bueno aquí con ustedes el sexto invitado que recién llego!!!! El simpático kyouya!!!!!_

_Jo: porque tengo un escalofrió ¬¬III_

_Aparece kyouya y se sienta de inmediato…_

_Lina: oye!!! Yo te tenia que decir cuando sentarte!!! –kyouya la mira con cara de "vuelve a darme ordenes y no sales viva el programa" – aunque si quieres siéntate no ahí ningún problema nnu…._

_Jo: bueno el séptimo invitado es el extrovertido naruto!!!!..._

_Naruto: hola a todos los kiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Lina: si!!!!!!!!!!!!! nn naruto por favor siéntate a ese lado donde dice invitados extras…_

_Naruto: TTTT mala_

_Lina: broma xD…_

_Naruto: xD_

_Jo: ya basta!!!! siéntate de una vez!!!!!!_

_Naruto se sienta al lado de kyouya…_

_Cho: bueno ahora el ultimo invitado que es uno de los mas esperados…el único e inolvidable….eeee….donde esta el papelito….._

_Lina: nose tú lo tenías…._

_Jo: porque será que no quieren que digamos al ultimo invitado…_

_Lina: nose :s…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo…espero que les guste….**

**Es un poco incoherente ¬¬u**

**Lina: ey! Yo dije eso uu**

**Autora: ok ok…**

**Jo: dejen rewien o como se escriba xD…**

**Autora: son reviews!!!!**

**Cho: eso mismo xD….**


End file.
